London Calling
by Catruzga
Summary: Mafia- AU. In the modern day London lives two powerful mafia families. The other one is led by Johnathan Joestar and the other one by Dio Brando. Things happen that disturb the fragile truce between the families and soon they find themselves in war with each other again.
1. Chapter 1

I. Giorno

Giorno Giovanna was a handsome young man in his mid-twenties. He had lived with his mother all his childhood and hadn´t got to know his father Dio Brando - mob boss of one of the greatest and most feared mafia families in London - until much later. Unlike his three older brothers he hadn´t gotten into the family business, although you couldn´t fault his father for not trying. Of all his brothers he felt closest to Donatello, who just like him had been raised by another man and hadn´t known his inheritance until in his teenage years. Unlike Giorno however, Donatello had started to work for their father and because of one failed mission was now sitting his time in jail. Upon his mother´s succession Giorno had left to Rome to study medicine and was now returning back to London after completing his studies.

Giorno sighed as he walked down the stairs of Heathrow airport. He hadn´t been in London since couple years ago when he came to his brother´s funeral. Ungalo had had long history of drug problems and in the end killed himself with a shot to his head in one of the mansion´s bedrooms. His other brother Rykiel was the one who found him lying on the floor on the pool of his own blood. Understandably Rykiel had been very shaken about it and had taken very long time to cover back to normal - or whatever was considered normal in their family. The room that Ungalo had been found had been locked ever since, not that anyone wanted to go there anymore anyway. Giorno had hesitated for a moment, but in the end had decided to fly back to Italy to continue his studies after getting both his brother´s - and to his surprise - his father´s approval.

Giorno was still doubting his decision to come back as he walked towards the car that was waiting for him. Tall man with long wavy brown hair stepped out of the car to greet him.

"Giorno-sama. Dio-sama sent me to pick you up". The man walked around the car and opened the backseat door for him.

"Thank you Vanilla". Giorno smiled and got into the car.

The drive from the airport to the mansion wasn´t long. The familiar scenery that passed out the window made Giorno feel somewhat nostalgic. He wondered how everyone were doing. He had been in contact with his mother, but he knew he was still missing lot of information. Despite everything he had still missed his family and his friends. A small smile appeared in his features when he remembered the loud pompadour haired man that he called his best friend. They had gotten into lot of trouble with Josuke and Koichi as little boys and all three of them had spent lot of time in the Joestar mansion. So much that at one point Johnathan Joestar had become like a father to him. The problem was that, just like his father, Johnathan was also a boss of very big and respected mafia family. A family that had been in war with his father´s family for decades. Nowadays the two rival families were in peace, but it was very fragile one and the animosity towards the members or anyone associated with either family still existed. So when the truth about who his father was came out, obviously his time at the Joestar´s increased rapidly. And soon after that he left to Italy.

Vanilla´s voice informing that they had received their destination pulled Giorno out from his thoughts. He stepped out of the car and looked at the mansion in front of him. Nothing had changed since he had been here the last time. The mansion still looked huge and intimidating as ever. He couldn´t shake the feeling that he was entering in the lion´s den.

Giorno was unloading the contents of his bags, when he heard steps at the door. He slowly turned around and saw a tall man at the door step, dressed in a white suit that had small blag dots around it giving it a cow-like feel. The man closed their distance with couple steps and hugged Giorno tightly. "Welcome back, little brother". Giorno chuckled "Thanks Rykiel". Couple manly pats to the back and the two ended their embrace.

"So have you been?"

"I´m good" Rykiel answered and sat on the couch at the edge of the room. "Dad isn´t home" he continued knowing that it was exactly what his little brother had been thinking. "He is in the business meeting. Some problems with the gun shipments that he had to check out personally"

"So Kars is still giving father rough time is he?"

"Pretty much. Dad complains that the man has really bad god complex"

"He is one to talk" Giorno commented dryly. Rykiel was quiet for a moment until their gazes met and they both burst out laughing.

Their joy was interrupted by a small voice that demanded to know what the hell was so funny. The owner of that voice was their little brother Diego - 10 years old. He was holding a little dinosaur in his hand - the boy was obsessed with them. Diego was their father´s spoiled baby boy. You didn´t need to be a family psychologist to see that Dio was trying to make up the lost time and failed relationships with his other sons, by giving Diego anything that his little heart might desire - and spoiling him rotten in the process. Giorno noticed that the boy had a big plaster on his right cheek. _Probably had another fight with Johnny or Gyro - or both. _

"Nothing. Giorno just said something funny" Rykiel managed to say between fits of laughter.

Diego rolled his eyes at the comment "Whatever. So you have come back"

"Yep". Giorno nodded. It wasn´t that their relationship was bad per se, it was just that he had been in the other country for majority of the little boy´s life. And considering in what kind of environment the boy was living, it was only natural that he was little suspicious around his older brother.

"I hope you are not planning to meet that Joestar trash" the boy snarled "Papa wouldn´t approve of that".

Giorno sighed "I´m sure he wouldn´t, but I can see my friend if I want. Nothing wrong with that".

"You know he has started to work for his father right? " Giorno looked his older brother stunned. No, he did not know that. Damn, what had happened to make Josuke join in after they both had loudly proclaimed to never work for their father´s.

"It doesn´t matter if he is, I wasn´t talking about him" Diego said with a smirk. "I was talking about Jolyne". The mention of Josuke´s little sister had stiffed Giorno in mid movement. Right, Jolyne. He had forgotten all about her. No, that wasn´t right. He had forgotten everything _but_ her. There hadn´t been single day, not single moment that he hadn´t thought about the girl that he once - _still_ loved.

Noticing his brothers change of mood Rykiel decided to take matters into his own hands before something else happened and exited the room, pulling his baby brother with him. Before closing the door he informed that the tea would be served in one hour to which Giorno nodded to show that he had heard and understood.

After the door closed Giorno threw himself on the bed and stared the ceiling. For the second time that day he started to second guess his decision to come back. The things had gotten so much complicated while he was away.

He didn´t know how long he had laid there staring the ceiling and contemplating things, when he heard knock on the door and the maid informing him that tea was ready. He told her that he would be right there and got up from the bed. First he would have to talk to his father and after that he would go and find Josuke and have a talk with him. With his new found resolve he took a deep breath, opened the door and walked downstairs to join his brothers.


	2. Chapter 2

II. Dio

Blonde muscular man dressed in a yellow designer suit sat in the back of his car with a dark menacing aura surrounding him. He was furious. He had looked forward of his son coming back to London after years abroad, but he couldn´t be home greeting him, because he had to take care of some idiots first. He had sent Vanilla to pick him and he knew if something would happen, as on probable it was, but you never know, Vanilla would take care of it. Still he could find better use of his time than to go demand answers from some little criminals who apparently didn´t know their place. Dio would have to just give them a little reminder of that and hopefully save his business in the process.

The two men in front of the car were in deep discussion of the resend football results. The man in the left, Enrico Pucci who was Dio´s bodyguard, gloated how Arsenal had yet another win and was sure to win the League this year. Pucci had a dark suit, designer shoes and a haircut that was trimmed carefully to very unique pattern. So carefully that Dio was pretty much certain that the man suffered from OCD. The man on the right, Terence D´arby, who was driving the car and desperately tried to convince Pucci that Arsenal had no change of winning, because Chelsea had a better team this year, looked almost the opposite of the younger man. He had two tattoos on his forehead and chin that origin nobody knew about or dared to ask and a brown long hair that reached all the way to his waist. Right now that fabulous hair was tied into a ponytail like it was always when they were out on mission, to keep it from getting in the way. Dio closed his eyes and tried to zone out the two bickering idiots, since all the shouting was starting to give him a headache. He couldn´t really understand the fascination either, since he was more of a rugby man himself, having played it in school back in the day.

When they finally got into their destination Dio got up from the car and gave a signal to Pucci and Terence to stay outside and wait for him and stormed inside. In front of Kars´ office was a young guy around his thirties with the sleeves of his white shirt carelessly tugged up and piercing shining on his lip. Upon seeing Dio barging in he stood up from the wall he was leaning and walked towards the man. Dio ignored him and moved past him barging into the office.

"Mr. Brando you can´t go in there" the younger man yelled trying to crab the man´s arm in his attempt to prevent him to get in. He missed by few millimetres however and had to make few adjusting sidesteps to get his balance back.

Kars lift his gaze from the papers in his desk to the noise that was coming from his doorstep. To his not so big surprise right there in front of him stood one of the most feared man in London practically fuming. "Kars I´m sorry" apologized the man who had run into the room not long after Dio.

"It´s ok Wamuu. Let him in." Kars said with a smile and Wamuu nodded stepping back outside and closing the door behind him, glaring the intruder as he did so.

Kars looked at Dio with a raised eyebrow "Well? What gives us the pleasure to enjoy your charming company this fine evening?"

"I heard interesting rumor that half our shipment has magically disappeared"

"Good help is so hard to find."

"You got some explaining to do".

Kars sighed" The only explaining that I have ever done was to my mother when I came home late. And you ain´t my mother" Dio could here the other man standing next to Kars snicker. Dio glared at the said man whose shirt had few upper buttons unbuttoned and the bottom of the shirt was hanging outside of his pants. Just like the man outside the office this one also had a piercing, except he had a nose piercing instead of a lip piercing. He had a tie though it was tied only very loosely around his neck. Dio had a sudden urge to tighten that tie for him. Really tight.

"But" Kars´s voice interrupted him from his plans and he looked back to the other man "I´m in a good mood so I may tell you the reason anyway. The explanation is" a very cocky grin emerged the violet haired man´s face "Shit happens".

Dio growled "I don´t think you understand. I am trying to decide here whether I should kill you or not".

As soon as the words had left his mouth the man with the nose piercing had got up from where he had stood and was just about to crab Dio by his expensive designer shirt when -

"Esidisi, stop".

Like a well-trained puppy the man stopped his movements and obediently got behind his master where he had stood seconds ago, but still keeping an eye on the blonde in case he decided to try something.

"I can´t imagine why would you consider that Mr. Brando" Kars said calmly "I can still offer you the part of shipment we have in our possession. And also there is no need to worry. Santana has been dealt with".

"Or so you say."

"Well, I would hate to tell you how to run your business" Kars said with a wicked smile on his face "but if you had informed me beforehand that you were coming to visit, like a true gentleman would, I would have got you the proof that you wanted. Like an eye, teeth or something like that".

Dio snorted.

"Unfortunately, now the body has already been destroyed and as much I would like to deliver you whatever you want, right now I can´t do that. But I can assure you it won´t happen again".

Dio was in deep thought. He had a few options. Kill everyone on the room including the guy outside to get this little thorn from his side. Or use them to help him remove another more persistent thorn from his side.

"I´ll tell you what happens next" he said finally after a while. "You give me that half of the shipment that you still have and we pretend that this never happened in one condition".

"Which is?"

"You will do a job for me"

"I thought that was exactly what we were doing"

"No not business, I meant a job".

Kars looked the other man curiously before it dawned to him "You want us to kill someone".

"Well, not necessarily kill, but something along those lines yes" Dio answered with a creepy smile that gave both Kars and Esidisi shivers.

"I´ll be in touch" Dio said with a wink as he walked out of the office.

"Looking forward to working with you again Mr. Brando" Dio could hear the deep baritone from the room yell after him as he walked along the corridor to get outside.

As Dio got into the car Pucci turned around asking if the problem got solved.

"Yes in a way it did" was the answer although to be fair Dio wasn´t so sure about that yet. I guess he just had to make his move and to see what happens next.

xxxx

Upon arriving in his mansion and getting inside to his office he had decided his next move. But to get the ball rolling he had to make a certain phone call. He was just about to dial the number when he heard a knock from the door. Putting the phone away he told to whoever it was that the door was open and to get in if they had something to say.

A blond head peaked from behind the door "I can come back later if this is bad time for you"

"Ah, Giorno. I didn´t know it was you. Come in".

Giorno nodded and closed the door behind him before entering his father´s office.

"Had a nice flight?"

"It was fine" Giorno answered as he sat in the chair placed in front of his father´s desk. "Did the problem that you went to check get fixed?

"For now at least".

"That´s good".

The mood in the room was more or less awkward. Either man didn´t really know what to say. Too much bad blood and words that should have remained unsaid between them.

"I´m glad that you decided to stay here" Dio said finally ending the silence. Giorno was little taken back from the sincerity in his father´s voice, but managed to smile in return.

"It seemed the logical choice. Listen, father..." the boy shifted nervously in his chair like he was ready to bolt out of the room and run for his life any second. Dio raised his eyebrow curiously "Yes?..."

"Rykiel told me that Josuke had started to work for his father and I wondered if you knew anything about that".

"And why would you think that I, Dio, know anything about what is going on with the Joestars" Dio sighed his irritation at the inquiry clear in his voice.

"Because I know you still have your people infiltrated in Johnathan´s family and reporting to you in everyday basis".

Dio looked at his son his eyes wide in shock. Damn, he really had done his homework before coming back hadn´t he. Maybe some of his teachings had rub on him after all.

"Fine. I don´t know much, but what I do know is that the Josuke kid got somehow involved with Yukako Yamagishi and then got into some kind of trouble..

"Yukako Yamagishi?" Giorno was shocked "Isn´t she one of Kira Yoshikage´s girls?"

Kira Yoshikage was an entrepreneur, as he liked to call himself, who hired girls for high-profile businessmen and the like, for services that they desired for a in his mind reasonable prize. And doing so he of course had dirt on pretty much every businessman and politician in the country that gave him a upper hand in any dealings he might want to do. The man was both really smart and dangerous, so if you ever ended up dealing with him and you valued your life you would have to be on your toes all the time.

"WAS one of his girls" Dio corrected "whatever the trouble was JoJ...Johnathan came to rescue like the big angry father bear he is and defused the situation and got the girl admitted to mental institution".

"Mental institution?"

"Yes. Whether Johnathan wanted to get rid of her or any connection to Kira, that was pretty effective move on his part. And not that hard to manage, considering that he is the son-in-law of prime minister and as such certainly has the power to make sure that she never gets out of there".

Giorno let everything sink in for moment. Nothing really shocked him, although there was still something that he couldn´t quite understand. "That still doesn´t explain why Josuke decided to start work for his father, though".

Dio shrugged "I did say that I didn´t know every detail".

"Right. You did say that".

Dio observed the thoughtful look on his son for moment before he continued. "I´ve also heard that Jolyne is following his father´s footsteps and dating the son of a powerful politician".

Something flashed in his son´s eyes for a split second that Dio didn´t quite know where to place it. Was it surprise? Relief? Hurt?

Whatever it was it disappeared as quickly as it had appeared and Giorno was looking him with neutral look in his eyes. "Oh, really? That´s nice".

"Nice? That´s all you are going to say about it?"

"Yes. Good night, father".

"Good night".

Dio looked as his son got up from the chair and walked out of the room, closing the door quietly behind him. "Always with the Joestar´s, huh?" he signed frustrated. His eyes caught up the sight of his phone and he remembered what he had been doing before Giorno had entered in. Quickly he snapped the phone, dialed the number and waited. After few peeps the line opened and a very tired sounding man answered on the other end.

"Hey, we need to talk as soon as possible. I need you to get information about something for me".


End file.
